Guillermo Coria
) |familiares = Armando Coria Sr. (medio-hermano) Armando Coria (sobrino) |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Lean_On_Me_-_Guillermo_Coria.ogg }} thumb|right|224 px|CANCION CANTADA POR GUILLERMO CORIA Guillermo Coria es un cantante y actor de doblaje mexicano. Conocido por haber puesto voz a Panthro en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, al Capitán Kirk en Star Trek II, III, y IV y recientemente a Benjamin Linus en Lost. Es tío del también actor de doblaje Armando Coria y hermano por parte materna del también actor Armando Coria Sr., ya fallecido. thumb|230px|right|El Choreño, [[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez y Coria en los años 80.]] Dannytrejo.jpg|Últimamente ha sido la voz recurrente de Danny Trejo. Mike.franks.jpg|Mike Fanks en NCIS: Criminología Naval. Lost.bl.jpg|Ben Linus en Lost. Victor Thomas & Friends.jpg|Victor en Thomas y sus Amigos, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos doblado por el actualmente. Gaylord.png|El Sr. Robinson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, un personaje tambien conocido Indiana_Jones_RLA.jpg|Indiana Jones en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (Doblaje original). MadMaxIII_BT.jpg|Mad Max en Mad Max 3: Más allá de la cúpula del trueno. Robocop-robocop-31038770-1580-1078.jpg|RoboCop / Alex J. Murphy en RoboCop 2. Vasily_Borodin_ORojo.gif|Capitán Vasily Borodin en La caza del Octubre Rojo. Van_helsing_frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos. O-PATRICK-STEWART-PROFESSEUR-XAVIER-facebook.jpg|Charles Xavier / Profesor X en las películas recientes de X-Men. Thundercats-panthro.jpg|Panthro en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Ojoloco.jpg|Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1. CapWil.png|Capitán Wilson (Ed Begley) en La marca de la horca (1968) (Redoblaje). José_de_Abreu.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor brasileño José de Abreu GOTRobB.png|Rey Robert Baratheon en Game of Thrones ADH-Mandarin.png|Mandarín en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro. Shirong-loa.png|Shirong (Padre de Shifu) en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. CharlesBronsonElVengadorAnónimo.jpg|Paul Kersey (Charles Bronson) en El vengador anónimo (1974) (segunda versión) Lou_Fillipo_1.jpg|Lou Filippo en las primeras 4 películas de Rocky (1976-1985) JamesCaanEP.jpg|Sonny Corleone (James Caan) en El Padrino (1972) y El Padrino II (1974) (doblajes originales) Sr Roper.PNG|Sr. Roper en Ash contra el mal Filmografía Películas Danny Trejo * Frank Vega en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Frank Vega en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) * Frank Vega en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Carlos en La casa del sol naciente (2011) Lou Fillipo * Referi en Rocky IV (1985) (tercer doblaje) * Referi en Rocky III (1982) (tercer doblaje) * Referi en Rocky II (1979) (tercer doblaje) * Referi en Rocky (1976) (tercer doblaje) Armand Assante *Detective Mancini en The Steam Experiment (2009) *Hamilton Luxen en Shark Swarm (2008) *Amos en The Man Who Came Back (2008) James Caan * Max Saltzman en Henry's Crime (2010) * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) (doblaje original) * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino (1972) (doblaje original) James Cosmo *Brendan Kelly en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Col. Sutch en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Sr. Renton en Trainspotting (1996) William Shatner * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Patrick Stewart * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) Robert Forster * General Edward Clegg en Londres bajo fuego (2016) (versión Focus Features) * General Edward Clegg en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) Chelcie Ross * Smitty en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Leonard Dalton en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) Chuck Norris * Booker en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Zima) * Max Donigan en El templo del sol (1986) Christopher Lloyd *Nathan en El Chateau Meroux (2011) *Director escolar en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) Rade Serbedzija *Coronel Alexandre Demidov en 5 días de guerra (2011) *Nicky / Victor en Juego de ladrones (2009) Samuel L. Jackson * Negro en The Sunset Limited (2011) * Gerald Olin en 1408 (2008) Elliott Gould *Dr. Ian Sussman en Contagio (2011) *Dios en Los 10 mandamientos (2007) Richard Jenkins *Richard en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Richard Twist en Waiting for Forever (2010) Sam Elliott *Simon Kestral en El Big Bang (2010) *Calvin Dexter en Avenger (2006) Danny Glover * Elroy Fletcher en Originalmente pirata (2008) (primer doblaje) * Presidente Chen en Batalla por Terra (2007) Peter Weller * Tom Newman en Presa del miedo (2007) * Robocop / Alex Murphy en Robocop 2 (1990) Jeroen Krabbé *Gaspar Voorsboch en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2006) *Anton Schindler en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) (redoblaje) Morgan Freeman * Eddie Dupris/Narrador en Million Dollar Baby (2004) * Director Joe Clark en Apóyate en mí (1989) Dennis Hopper * Frank en Terciopelo azul (1986) * Huey Walker en Flashback (1990) Johannes Joner * Adolph Holm en La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) * Adolph Holm en Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) Richard Portnow * Sr. Donenfeld en El Espíritu (2008) * Detective Mastrionotti en Barton Fink (1991) Kwan Hoi-San * Comandante en Proyecto A 2 (1987) * Comandante en Proyecto A (1983) George Kennedy * Padre O'Marley en Fuerza Delta (1986) (redoblaje) * Capitán Joe Patroni en Aeropuerto 79 (1979) (redoblaje) Otros * Gonzalo Mora Sr. (Simón Andreu) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Manuel Contreras (César Bordón) en Colonia (2015) * Harold Ott (Burghart Klaußner) en Puente de espías (2015) * Sr. Sandborn (Jack Wallace) en Cercana obsesión (2015) * Frank (Tom Sizemore) en Dame la mano (2014) * Bill (Jeffrey DeMunn) en Adultos primerizos (2014) * Dr. Burgher (Ivar Brogger) en Annabelle (2014) * Sergey Dostal (David Hayman) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Louis Stanley (David Calder) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * Padre Frank (A Martinez) en La maldición de Chucky (2013) (versión Universal) * Bob Krayton (Tommy Kavelin) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Edwin Pollard (J.K. Simmons) en Dark Skies (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Vicepresidente Rodriguez (Miguel Ferrer) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Insertos en Escuadron de héroes (2013) * El jefe (Gordon Tootoosis) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Insertos y Voces adicionales en La noche más oscura (2012) * Papá de Beth y Amigo de Dink en Lady Vegas (2012) * Lancaster Dodd (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en The Master (2012) * Mikhail Suverov (Andrew Bicknell) en Balas cruzadas (2012) * Alexander Stephens (Jackie Earle Haley) en Lincoln (2012) * Insertos en El chico de Filadelfia (2012) * Jack Begosian (Andy Garcia) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Padre de Zoe (Bill Engvall) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Hammond (Dylan Smith) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Voces adicionales en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * Señor Bentley (Roger Allam) y PC Collins (David Burke) en La dama de negro (2012) * Alec Wade (Liam Cunningham) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Lionel Shahbandar (Alan Rickman) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) * Hartshorn (Ned Beatty) en Rampart (2011) * Sr. Winters (Jerry Stiller) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) * Almirante (Tchéky Karyo) en Fuerzas Especiales (2011) * William Long (James Remar) en Setup (2011) * Abertforth Dumbledore (Ciarán Hinds) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Henry Paulson (James Woods) en Too Big to Fail (2011) * August Rosenbluth (Christoph Waltz) en Agua para elefantes (2011) * Aaron Forrest (Tom Holowach) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) * Jefe de la policía (Ion Lupu) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) * Alcalde (Norman Stokle) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) * Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody (Brendan Gleeson) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Rigalowsky (Doug Kruse) en 13 (2010) * Govenor (Damien Leakes) en El experimento (2010) * Voces adicionales en Monogamia (2010) * Rhaynes (Tom Arnold) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Warden Fischer (Peter Lewis) en Stone (2010) * Victor Maynard (Bill Nighy) en Objetivo salvaje (2010) * Von Jackson (Don Johnson) en Machete (2010) * Fritz Tremor (Michael Parks) en Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball (2010) * Vasile (Dan Badarau) e insertos en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Sabas (Craig Parker) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Gene Stavitz (Barry Shabaka Henley) en Los secretos del poder (2009) * Viejo (Robert Duvall) en La Carretera (2009) * Alguacil Lee Brackett (Brad Dourif) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) * Oswald Klaven (J.K. Simmons) en Te amo, brother (2009) * General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) en Terminator: La salvación (2009) (versión Warner) * Insertos en Terremoto (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Policía en El mensajero (2009) (segunda versión) * Samir / As de espadas (Vernel Bagneris) en The Way of War (2009) * Dr. Wesley (Ron Perlman) en La Tumba del Diablo (2009) * Danny (Frank Adamson) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) en 3:10 to Yuma (2008) (Versión TV) * Padre de Jacob en El enano narigón (2008) * Alcalde Dominic Da Vinci (Nicholas Campbell) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Morduch Halsman en Muerte y castigo (2008) *Big Jim en Pintando la Navidad (2008) * Mulah en La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) * Jefe de la policía (Al Sapienza) en El juego del miedo V (2008) * Monaldo (Ivano Marescotti) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (doblaje mexicano) * Pap Paw (Willie Nelson) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Marshal Weathers (Luce Rains) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) * Dr. Jonathan Neyer (Arliss Howard) en Awake (2007) * George (Jim Piddock) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Magnus Folkesson (Michael Nyqvist) en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) * Tio Stepan en Promesas del este (2007) (versión TV) * Earl McGraw (Michael Parks) en A prueba de muerte (2007) * Nick Poole (John Ashton) en Desapareció una noche (2007) * Dr. Aldea en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) * Acompañante de Elvis en Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey (2007) * Abuelo Kimbell en El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) * Pájaro (David Carradine) en El hijo del dragón (2006) * Duke Senior (Brian Blessed) en Como gustéis (2006) * Tío Jerry (Robert Foxworth) en Los guardianes del tesoro del Rey Salomón (2006) * Entrevistador (Richard Fitzpatrick) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Spicer (M.C. Gainey) en Extraña familia (2006) * Silvio Capiello (Mike Bacarella) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Jimmy Johnston (Bruce McGill) en El luchador (2005) (3ra versión) * Jasper O'Shea (Brian Dennehy) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (1ra versión) * Bart (Bob Hoskins) en Danny the Dog (2005) * McGivens (Nick Chinlund) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) * Sr. Mayordomo (Simon Callow) en Bob el mayordomo (2005) * Protester en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) * Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * Narrador en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Señor Colt (Bernard Hill) en Wimbledon (2004) * Frankenstein (Shuler Hensley) en Van Helsing (2003) * Gobernador Dan Evans (Michael St. John Smith) e Insertos en La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) * Detective Baste (Antoni Corole) en Tiempo límite (2003) * Rey (Dustin Hoffman) en Ambiciones secretas (2003) * Sacerdote en El sabor de la vida (2003) * Bremer (Michael Ironside) en The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) * John Majors (Lee Majors) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) * Presentación y locución final en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Tony en Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Bobby Blane (Delroy Lindo) en Un plan perfecto (2001) * Sr. Richards (Jack Palance) en El regreso de Prancer (2001) * Jennings (Alan Bates) en Gosford Park (2001) * Entrenador Halas (Ben Gazzara) e insertos en La canción de Brian (2001) * Charles "Charley" McCabe (Rod Steiger) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Robin de Locksley (Stuart Wilson) en La princesa de los ladrones (2001) * Jack Potter (Leslie Nielsen) en Camuflaje (2001) * Mayor Antonio Morales (Paulo Goulart) en El auto de la compadecida (2000) * Azmath (Robert Miano) en Calabozos y Dragones (película) (2000) * Padre de Lisa en Alto riesgo (1999) * Sargento Maloney (John Kavanagh) en El meteorito de Pete (1998) * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito (1998) * Thomas Smithers (Pete Postlethwaite) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) * Capitán en Tiburones de acero (1997) * Feste (Ben Kingsley) en Noche de Reyes (1996) * Tod (David Warner) en The Leading Man (1996) * Daniel Harper (Andy Romano) en El protector (1996) (redoblaje/BD) *Dr. Stein (Malcolm McDowell) en El cirujano (1995) * Duque de Buckingham (Jim Broadbent) en Ricardo III (1995) * Encargado de tienda en Un día para recordar (1995) * Oscar Venton (Peter Coyote) en Luna Amarga (Bitter Moon) (1992) (redoblaje) *Paolo en Romance otoñal (1992) * Juez Klingon en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) *Voces diversas en Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Dr. Blair (Michael Polley) en Camino a Avonlea (1990) * Capitan Borodin (Sam Neill) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Archer Lincoln (Roscoe Lee Browne) en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) * Chappy Sinclair (Louis Gossett Jr.) en Águilas de acero (1986) * Mark Kaminski (Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Triple identidad (1986) * Charlie Gargas (Héctor Elizondo) en Nada en común (1986) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 3: Más allá de la cúpula del trueno (1985) * Ben Luckett (Wilford Brimley) en Cocoon (1985) * Tarak (Paul David Magid) en La joya del Nilo (1985) * Cooper (Dabney Coleman) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Lou Carruters (Norman Alden), Voz en camioneta e Insertos en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) * Valentin Arregui (Raúl Juliá) en El beso de la mujer araña (1985) *Oficial John en De la furia a la libertad (1985) * Narrador en Infielmente tuya (1985) * Allan Quatermain (Richard Chamberlain) en Las minas del rey Salomón y la cueva de la muerte (1985) * Nick Martinelli (Sylvester Stallone) en Rhinestone (1984) * Coronel Zolo (Manuel Ojeda) e Insertos en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) * Victor Maitland (Steven Berkoff) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) * Dr. Walter Curnow (John Lithgow) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (doblaje original) * Detective Skaggs (Ernie Hudson) en Tal para cual (1983) * Arthur Jelinek (Shane Rimmer) en El ansia (1983) * Teniente Glass (James Tolkan) en Que buena madre es mi padre (1982) *Bryant (M. Emmet Walsh) en Blade Runner (1982) * Pete Curtis (Michael Murphy) e Insertos en El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) * Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) en Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981) (doblaje original) * Farmacéutico/Sr. Schuster en Contigo toda la noche (1981) *Insertos / Boticario en La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks (1981) * Sam Mussabini (Ian Holm) y Duque de Sutherland (Peter Egan) en Carros de fuego (1981) * Saint Christopher (Vittorio Gassman) en Quinteto (1979) * Peter "Axel" Axelrod (Chuck Aspegren) en El francotirador (1978) * Zeke Brown (Richard Pryor) en Chantaje mortal (1978) *Peter Sandza (Kirk Douglas) en La Furia (1978) * Júdas (Ian McShane) en Jesús de Nazareth (1977) *Lord Wenceslas en John Hus (1977) * Bill Fraser (Clu Culager) en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) * Wilson (Charles Grodin) en King Kong (1976) * Provo (James Coburn) en Los últimos hombres rudos (1976) * Teniente Tomonaga (Sab Shimono) / otros en La batalla de Midway (1976) * Reportero (Peter Benchley) y Sr. Taft (Phil Murray) en Tiburón (1975) (redoblaje) * Tim (Paul Comi) / otros en Infierno en la torre (1974) * Richard Johnson (Narrador) en Moisés (1974) * Teniente Lou Escobar (Perry Lopez) en Barrio chino (1974) * Paul Kersey (Charles Bronson) en El vengador anónimo (1974) (redoblaje) * Hombre que golpea a Harry / presentación e insertos en Harry el Sucio (1971) (tercera versión) * Capitán Wilson (Ed Begley) en La marca de la horca (1968) (redoblaje) * Capitán Leslie Anders, USMC (Jim Brown) en Estación Polar Zebra (1968) * Harvey Oberst (Scott Wilson) en Al calor de la noche (1967) Películas animadas David Bedella *Víctor en Thomas y sus Amigos: Día de los diésel (2012) *Víctor en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa (2011) *Víctor en Thomas y sus amigos: El héroe de las vías (2010) Matt Wilkinson *Víctor en Thomas y sus amigos: El rey de las vías (2013) *Víctor en Thomas y sus amigos: El misterio en la montaña azul (2012) Otros * Aragorn (John Hurt) en El Señor de los Anillos * Reno en La Reina de la Nieve * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Dios en Los 10 mandamientos * Voces Adicionales en Locke el Superman de las galaxias * Cochero en El gato con botas (1999) * Rey Cañón (David Bateson) en Cara de sapo * Trampero en El gran escape de Yogi Videojuegos *Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd) en Lego Dimensions *El Coleccionista, Volstagg en LEGO Avengers Series animadas * Panthro en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos * Dr. Benton Quest en Las nuevas aventuras de Jonny Quest * Sr. Gaylor Robinson (1ra voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Oso Charlie en "La familia Oso" de Pájaro Loco * Presentación e Insertos en Shazam * Shirong (Padre de Shifu) en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Víctor en Thomas y sus amigos * Mandarín en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro * Sir. Hans von Hohenlob en Trenk, el pequeño caballero * El neutralizador en Tortugas Ninja * Jamie Hayneman / Presidente Snowpe / Camarero / Voces adicionales en MAD * Wood Chuck Norris / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Las Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (temporada 16 en adelante) Series de televisión Danny Trejo * Tuhon en NCIS: Los Ángeles (2014) * Alfredo en Good Guys: Detectives por error (2011) * Gus en Modern Family (2010) Patrick Stewart * Walter Blunt en Blunt Talk (2015-presente) * Cap. Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: La nueva generación (segunda mitad de la serie) John Noble * Henry Parish en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow (2013-presente) * Walter Bishop en Fringe: La gran conspiración (2008-2013) Muse Watson * Mike Fanks en NCIS: Criminología Naval (2003-presente) * Bucky en iCarly (2009) Lee Majors * Paul Burton en CSI: New York (2012) * Colt Seavers en Profesión peligro (1981-1986) Madison Mason * Dan Stringer en MacGyver (1990) * Roger Floyd en El auto fantástico (1984) Otros * Sr. Roper en Ash contra el mal * Cardenal Versucci (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Los Borgia * Ben Linus (Michael Emerson) en Lost (2006-2010) * Robert Baratheon (Mark Addy) en El juego de tronos (2011) * Ethan Allen Cord (Lee Horsley) en Paraíso * Hanlin Charleston (Dakin Matthews) en Las chicas Gilmore * Joshua Nankin (David Clennon) en La agencia * James Deakins en La ley y el orden * Beau Miller / Sam Winfield / McCartney en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Jacqnoud en Alias * Conductor / Paciente en Doctor House * David Banner (Bill Bixby) El hombre increíble (4ª y 5ª temporada) * Sgto. Richard "Rick" Hunter (Fred Dryer) en El cazador * Capitán Clayton Anderson (Terence Knox) en Misión del deber * Obispo Jean de Bellay (Bryan Murray]) en Los Tudors (doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME) * Valerio a los 76 años (Gerald Alexander Held) en San Agustín * Theodore "T.C." Calvin (Roger E. Mosley) en Magnum * Thomas "Tommy" Jefferson (Christopher McDonald) en Harry's Law * Inspector Carter (Danny Webb), Voces adicionales en Sherlock * El hechicero de las pociones (Jay Brazeau) en Level Up * Dean Winchester viejo (Chad Everett) en Sobrenatural (temporada 5: capítulo 7) * Capitán Vincent Fryer (Tom Sizemore) en Hawaii Cinco-0 (2011-2012) * Insertos en Fringe: La gran conspiración * Título en Sueños de Hollywood * Voces adicionales en El auto fantástico * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en El encantador de perros * Voces adicionales en Huesos * Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños * La teoría del Big Bang ** Dan (Ronald Hunter) (Temp 1 ep 16) (2008) ** Guardia de Seguridad (Kevin Brief) (Temp 3 ep 54) (2010) ** George Takei (Temp 4 ep 67) (2010) ** Jonathan (Jonathan Schmock)(Temp 5 ep 99) (2012) Miniseries * Herodes (Andrea Giordana), Joaquín (Roberto Citran) y Pastor en María de Nazaret (2012) * Dutch Schultz (Jonathan Banks) / otros en Crónica de gángsters (1981) * Narrador (Richard Johnson) en Moisés (1974) Anime * Dr. Gero en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Takeshi Ooi en Death Note (1ª temporada) * Maysa / Comandante Beef en MegaMan NT Warrior * Jefe Miles en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Sacerdote en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Charon en Pokémon DP: Batallas galácticas * Papá de Emily (1ra voz) en Magical Doremi * Dr. Woldmann (2da voz) en La novicia rebelde * Capitán de los piratas en El duende mágico * Profesor Einsenstein en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Golgius en Los siete pecados capitales * General Bardabas, Trosculus, Voces adicionales en Gordian, el guerrero Telefilms * Papa Gregorio XIII (Paolo Paoloni) y Papa Sixto V (Sergio Fiorentini) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Atnas en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) * Monseñor Hugh O'Flaherty (Gregory Peck) en Escarlata y negro (1983) * Julio (Gareth Thomas) en Pedro y Pablo (1981) * Highway Patrol Sgt. (Bruce Kimball) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe (1978) Telenovelas brasileñas José de Abreu *Sacerdote Pandit en India, una historia de amor *Milton Castellani en Insensato corazón *Nilo Oliveira en Avenida Brasil *Ricardo Amaral en El Tiempo y el Viento *Ernest Hauser en Preciosa Perla *Bernardo Resendiz en La Fiesta *Gibson Stewart (Padre) en Reglas del juego Otros papeles *Rodolfo Álvares Real (Paulo César Grande) en Esmeralda *Delegado Salviano (Walter Breda) en Cuna de Gato *Giovanni (Edney Giovenazzi) en Una Rosa con Amor *Mamed Mascate (Yunes Chami) en Río del destino *Cléber (Tadeu di Pietro) en La vida sigue *Coronel Amancio Leal (Genézio de Barros) en Gabriela Telenovelas turcas *Celal Kosovalı (Murat Soydan) en La vida amarga *Necati (Haldun Boysan) en Misericordia Documentales *Garry Who en Solo para los Records *Narrador en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Narrador en Hard times: Lost on Long Island *Steven Spielberg en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Robert Collins en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Jack Kevorkian en Kevorkian *Tom Perricone en El peso de una Nación *Narrador en Ethel *Presentación e insertos en Vogue: La mirada del editor *Joe Brand en El cliente No. 9: La caída final *Stephen Tobolowsky en Me parece conocido *Narrador en Desastre perfecto *Jules Sylvester, voces adicionales en 1000 maneras de morir Locución comercial * Comercial Mum For Men (1988) * Comercial de Asociación Nacional de Vitivinicultores (ANV) (1989) * Voz en off de anuncios para TV de la segunda visita de San Juan Pablo II a México (1990) * Inova (promo: Lentes Eagle Eyes) (2012), (promo: Hurrycane) (2013) * Rosario Tijeras: Rumbo al Gran Final (2017) Dirección de doblaje * Despedida de soltero * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Auditel * Art Sound México * C2 Media * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Intertrack * Grupo Macías * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Roman Sound * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * Servicio Internacional de Sonido * Sebastians * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. * The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House Televisión * Narrador en Los grandes misterios del Tercer Milenio Trivia *Guillermo Coria tiene un registro de voz similar al de su hermano Armando Coria Sr., razón por la cual varios de los personajes de este se le transfirieron a Guillermo entre ellos el Capítan Kirk de Star Trek. *También alterno personajes con José Luis Castañeda, en Thundercats Castañeda sustituyó en algunos capítulos a Guillermo en el papel de Panthro mientras que en Dragon Ball Z Kai Coria sustituyó a José Luis en el papel del Doctor Maki Gero ya que éste ya se había retirado del doblaje. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Interpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010